Unexpected
by CompletelyWoNkAbLe
Summary: How did Lancelot live through the battle at Hadrian's Wall? A friend comes to visit Guinevere and an unexpected secret comes out along with an even bigger surprise when Arcadia returns home. Rated for later chapters. R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
A messenger quickly made his way down the tall staircase of the Hadrian Wall. He hurriedly continued on his way towards the large Roman fortress that sat at Badon Hill just beyond the wall.  
Arthur and Guinevere stood in the main hall talking to some Roman officials when the messenger approached. Guinevere gave the man a small smile as she and Arthur turned towards him.  
"Three riders are approaching, my lord." The man said.  
"Can you tell who they are?" Arthur questioned.  
"They wear unknown colors, my lord, brown and green."  
Arthur looked down at his wife. He noticed her eyes grow wide.  
"It's Arcadia!" Guinevere almost shouted before she rushed from the fortress and down the stone steps. Arthur and the messenger quickly followed. When they had caught up with Guinevere she spoke to the messenger. "Have the gates opened immediately." The messenger quickly made his way back to the wall to give her command.  
Guinevere stopped when she could see the gates were opening. "I can't believe she made it." She whispered. Arthur stood by his wife completly oblivious as to who this Arcadia was. Had his wife sent out an invitiation without his knowing? He looked on with curiosity as the three riders rode closer to the wall.  
  
Arcadia stopped on the crest of the large hill before the Hadrian Wall. She waited for the two riders following to catch up.  
"They have seen us?" Dameon asked.  
"I'd be surprised if they haven't already. They have guards posted all along the wall." Arcadia replied before jolting her horse forward into a fast trot. The capuchin monkey sitting calmly on her shoulder was startled by the sudden motion and clung to its owners shoulder. Mila and Dameon quickly followed.  
Arcadia did not slow her pace as the gates opened before her and she sped between them. They slowed as they neared the large fortress. Mila and Dameon came up on each side of Arcadia as they came to a holt.  
Everyone grew silent as they watched the three riders speed past them toward the fortress. Curious stares continued to follow the riders as they dismounted their steeds.  
"Dia!" Guinevere ran up to her best friend.  
"Heya Guin!" Arcadia replied as they embraced.  
They parted and a curious glace came to Guin's face. "And who might this little guy be?"  
"This is Cicero. Cicero meet Guinevere." Arcadia laughed when the monkey jumped onto Guinevere's shoulder.  
"Hello Cicero!" Guin said to the small monkey with a smile. Arcadia whistled and the monkey jumped back onto her shoulder.  
  
Lancelot and Galahad were just walking out of the stables when they heard the usual roar of the village cease. The remaining knights had decided to stay with Arthur for a time before they were to make their way back home. Everyone had begun rushing towards the fortress to see the three riders. Lancelot and Galahad came around from the side. They watched as the riders dismounted their horses. The rider in the middle looked to be a young women around Guinevere's age. She wore two short swords on her back much like Lancelot's, along with a dark, brown colored cloak. She wore brown leather pants with boots and a brown leather top with cotton sleeves that grew wider as they came to her wrists. He dark hair was pinned in a bun at the nape of her neck.  
Another young women in mostly the same attire except in dark green stood to the right of her. She had tight, blonde curls that hung loosely down to her slim waist. A scabbard hung low on her hip along with a dagger. The other rider was a well built man with a shaved head and goatee. He wore black leather pants and a cotton black shirt along with a cloak and boots to match. A scabbard also hung from his belt along with a dagger.  
"Must be guests." Galahad said. Lancelot had not noticed for he was watching the young women talking to Guinevere.  
  
"Guin, this is my stepbrother Dameon and this is my friend Mila." Arcadia introduced them.  
"It's nice to meet both of you." Guin gave them both a large smile before looking back at Arcadia. "I will show you to your rooms. We have much to catch up on."  
Arcadia turned back to her horse and unstrapped her small bag as well as her bow and arrows. After Dameon and Mila had done the same Guin grabbed her best friends arm and briefly introduced her to her husband before making their way up the stone steps. Mila and Dameon followed behind along with Arthur. He and Dameon had started up a lively conversation about battle stuff and Mila was more then happy to intervene at times herself. Arthur excused himself and made his way to his wife's side when they reached the fortress. "So this is the Arcadia I have heard so much about?" He looked to his wife then to Arcadia.  
  
"Oh gosh! What has she been telling you?" Arcadia looked at her friend and laughed. "I hope it's good."  
Guin joined in on her friend's laughter. "Oh stop! You know I only talk good of my friends." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
When Galahad had gone off in search of Gawain, Lancelot made his way up the steps to the large fortress. He was able to catch up to Arthur just as Guinevere was showing her new guests to their rooms.  
"Arthur, my lord." Lancelot said bowing his head as he came to stand beside his good friend.  
"Lancelot? Where have you been all morning?" Arthur questioned.  
"Around." Lancelot shrugged. "Who are our new guests?"  
"Some friends of Guinevere." Arthur looked over at his friend. "Everyone will meet tonight at the special dinner Guin has decided to have for our guests. Would you mind going to tell the others for me? I have to meet with those Roman officials again since I had to rush off."  
"Of course, my lord." Lancelot gave Arthur a smirk before he went in search of the other knights. Arthur laughed before heading in the opposite direction.  
  
After showing Mila and Dameon to their rooms, Guinevere sat on Arcadia's bed as she unpacked. They were silent for a long time before anyone spoke. Arcadia turned to pet Cicero who had taken up hiding among the pillows on the bed.  
"So tell me what's been adrift?" Guinevere questioned.  
"There has been nothing special going on, my lady."  
"Oh please, not you too." Guin rolled her eyes at her friend.  
"What?" Arcadia laughed.  
"You do not have to call me 'my lady'. You're my best friend." Guin laughed.  
"Of course, my lady." Arcadia smiled at the look Guin gave her. "I may do it just to unnerve you, my lady." Arcadia yelped when she was hit with a pillow from her bed. "What was that for, Guin?"  
"For your mockery, of course." She gave her friend an innocent smile before they both burst out laughing.  
"Listen, I have some business to attend to for the special dinner tonight. I am going to have to take my leave." Guin rose from her seat.  
"Yes of course. I will see you tonight then, at dinner." Arcadia walked Guin to the door.  
"Feel free to explore." Guin whispered knowing her friends adventurous nature. "If you need anything just call for one of the servants."  
"Bye Guin." With one last look back at Arcadia, Guin waved and disappeared behind a corner. Arcadia closed the door and for the first time got to actually look at her room. There was a large window on the far wall next to the bed. A large cushioned seat sat under it with small white pillows to match the royal color of red. The canopy bed sat next to that, its color that a mixture of red and gold with pillows of all colors pilled high. The canopy covered the whole of the bed allowing you to close the curtain for privacy of the sleeper. A nightstand sat beside the bed holding three small candles. The chest of drawers sat to the right wall and next to that was a doorway leading into a small bathing room. A desk sat to the left wall, a quill and small stationary setting upon it. All the furniture matched the deep brown of the wood that the bed was made of.  
Arcadia walked over to her small bag and continued to unpack what little was left in it. She was just about to put the empty bag in one of the drawers in the nightstand when something caught her eye lying in the bottom. It was a small white rabbits foot. Her younger brother must have put it in there for good luck. She laughed at this before putting it in her pocket to keep close by. She removed her cloak and the swords on her back sitting them gently next to her bed before heading out the door, Cicero barely making it to her shoulder in her rush.  
  
"So who are these riders that we heard the villagers talking about, Lancelot?" Gawain asked.  
"Some friends of Guinevere. Arthur says that she is planning a special dinner for them tonight to welcome their arrival." Lancelot watched them when they didn't say anything. "She wants everyone there. You are coming."  
"A nice big dinner sounds good to me." Galahad laughed. "We can finally get to see who these so called riders are. Why's everyone making a big deal out of it anyway?" A curious look washed over the knight's face. The rest of the knight's shrugged neither knowing the answer.  
  
While the dinner party was being put together, Arcadia decided to take Guin's invitation of exploring. She went to grab Dameon and Mila from their rooms and together they walked the expanse of the endless hallways and small gardens surrounding the fortress. A while later they found themselves in the stables. They knew trusted that the horses were rightfully cared for but how long can you stay away from an animal that you spend most of your time with. Arcadia was especially close to her horse. They had been together most of their lives and had never been separated for a long time.  
"Hey Dia." Dameon said coming up beside her with Mila. "Ready to head back?"  
"I think I'll stay here a bit longer with Arcadicus." She turned back to her beloved horse.  
"Fine with me." Dameon replied.  
"Just remember to get ready for the dinner so you're not late." Mila said.  
"Yes, yes I know." Arcadia watched as her friends made their way back up to their rooms. Cicero leapt from Arcadia's shoulder onto the large horse curling up against its mane. She laughed as she picked up the brush to groom Arcadicus.  
  
As Lancelot was walking past the stables on his way to get ready for the dinner he heard a soft singing coming from inside. He slowly and quietly walked into the large building. There he saw the same women he saw earlier talking with Guinevere. He leaned up against the door and watched as she slowly brushed the large brown and white horse.  
  
The winter here's cold, and bitter It's chilled us to the bone We haven't seen the sun for weeks To long too far from home I feel just like I'm sinking And I claw for solid ground I'm pulled down by the undertow I never thought I could feel so low Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
If all of the strength and all of the courage Come and lift me from this place I know I could love you much better than this  
  
All of a sudden she stopped and turned around meeting the knight's gaze. As soon as their eyes met a jolt went through both of them. Those eyes, a bright green, they seemed familiar to him.  
  
Arcadia nearly jumped when her gaze caught with deep brown pools of another. The man looked somewhat familiar to her but she could not place him. Her memory had become jumbled of late.  
  
She glanced back to her horse and continued to groom him. Lancelot walked closer to her.  
"You are a friend of Guinevere I presume." He stated as he came to stand next to her.  
"Yes I am. Who might you be? Mr. Sneak?" She glanced up at him before continuing.  
"I am no sneak. I just happen to have heard your lovely voice and decided to see whom it belonged to." Lancelot replied laughing. "I am called Lancelot, my lady." He introduced himself. "A former knight of Arthur."  
Arcadia stopped her ministrations and looked up at him with wide eyes. "So you are one of the knight's of the round table?"  
"I was, my lady. I am a free man now."  
"I see. Good for you then." Arcadia sat down the brush and turned back to Lancelot.  
"Arcadia, or Dia if you wish." She held out her hand for him to shake but instead he brought the small, slender hand to his lips softly kissing her knuckles. Arcadia gave him a fake smile. "If you are trying to flirt with me Sir knight, I have no intention of returning the favor." Arcadia patted Arcadicus on the neck before making her way out of the stable. She whistled for Cicero and the small monkey quickly jumped down from the horse running to his owner. Lancelot watched as it clambered up onto Arcadia's arm to sit upon her shoulder. He followed her out onto the street.  
"Me flirt, my lady?" A look of innocence came upon his face. Arcadia couldn't help but laugh at his boyishness. When she glanced at him once more his face turned serious. "I intend to woo, my lady." He whispered in her ear.  
Arcadia's eyes became wide and she made a un lady like snort. "Well it sure as hell is not working." She replied making her way up the steps to the fortress.  
"We shall see at dinner..." Lancelot once more grabbed her hand kissing her knuckles. "...my lady." He gave her a smirk before dropping her hand and going back down the steps.  
Arcadia stood watching him as he left. She tried hard to remember where she had seen him before. He had said he was one of Arthur's knights. He had to have been fighting that day against the Saxon's. Is that where she remembers him? Could he possibly be...? Arcadia shook her head of the thought. All memories from that day are foggy. Realizing that she was still standing on the steps she turned and made her way back to her room to get ready. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
"When were you planning on telling me that you had invited guests?" Arthur asked his wife as he watched her comb her hair. He stepped in front of the mirror to hook the clasp of his red cloak.  
Guinevere sighed. "Why is it that I have to ask your permission, but you don't have to ask for mine?" She turned to him. He didn't look at her as he spoke.  
"Because I am your husband." He turned to her then with a smug look on his face. Guinevere rose from her seat and made her way over to him. She swayed her hips purposefully and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Would you have let me?"  
"Of course." He said.  
Quinevere moved closer to her husband to whisper in his ear. "Then what is the problem, my love?" She blew softly on his ear.  
"You have no idea how you unnerve me, my lady." He roughly planted his lips on hers causing a deep moan to come from the back of her throat. Arthur picked her up in his arms and laid her on their bed. "We may be a bit late to dinner." He laughed kissing Guin's neck. She only laughed and kissed him once more.  
  
Arcadia sat on her bed arguing with the servant Guin had sent to help her dress. The servant looked over at her.  
"Why do you not want to wear a dress, my lady?"  
"Because they are not comfortable." Arcadia fell backwards to lay on her bed.  
"Lady Guinevere wishes for you to look your best." The servant walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a cotton blue dress. She held it up in front of her. "This will do perfectly."  
Arcadia covered her face with her hands and sat back up to look at the dress. "Very well." She rolled her eyes before the servant helped her to undress. Arcadia looked at herself in the mirror after adorning the dress. It had an empire waist with a dark blue ribbon underneath her breasts. It fell all the way down to her ankles and swayed when she moved. The sleeves grew wide as they came to her wrists much like her regular shirt.  
"Hm, not bad." Arcadia said to herself.  
"We must hurry, my lady. We still have your hair and makeup to do." The servant pulled up a lone chair sitting in the corner and pulled Arcadia's hair out of the bun she wore it in. Arcadia's dark brown locks came cascading down her back to her small waist, while down it was more wavy and full. "How about keeping it down, my lady. You have very lovely hair." The servant gave Arcadia a smile.   
"Yes, thank you." She replied quietly. The servant picked up a small blue clip and after pulling back Arcadia's bangs she clipped them together so that the hair looked almost like a crown.  
"You look beautiful, my lady."  
"Thank you for helping me." Arcadia stood to face the servant girl.  
"It is my pleasure. Will there be anything else that you need, my lady." The servant folded her hands in front of her.  
"No, I'm fine." Arcadia gave her a smile.  
"Have a nice dinner." The servant bowed her head slightly before taking her leave. Soon after a knock was heard upon her door. Slipping the small sandals on that the servant had set out, Arcadia opened the door. Before her stood Dameon wearing a dark blue tunic with black leather pants and his black cloak while Mila wore a dress much like her own without the empire waist and the color light green. Mila had decided to leave her hair down as well. Cicero made his way over to his owner also ready for the dinner.   
Arcadia laughed. "I think you better stay here Cicero. You cause too much mischive." The monkey gave her a said face. "You must stay and protect my things." The monkey jumped back down to the floor then back up on the bed. He curled up among the pillows once more.   
  
"Ready, my lady." Dameon asked with a smile. Arcadia laughed and took his arm. As they began to make their way to the dinning hall Dameon spoke. "It is such a pleasure to be escorting two lovely women to dinner."   
"Save your flattery for the other ladies." Arcadia smiled when she saw the mock hurt expression on his face. She shook her head and laughed.   
As they entered the large dinning hall they were amazed at how many people had come. The room looked so much different then it did earlier today. Instead of bear walls there were now banners and tapestries hanging upon the walls. A long table sat on each side of the room for all the guests to sit. Many of the guests were wondering around the room in search of a good conversation with small groups scattered about.   
"Oh wine, goody." Mila said branching off to make her way over to the wine table.   
Dameon laughed. "I better get over there before she over does herself."   
"Yes, hurry." Arcadia laughed pushing him after Mila. She continued to stand where she was, not knowing exactly what to do. She had never been all that social back home. Don't get her wrong, she had friends of course but she never really liked to talk all that much. "I guess I should go looking for Guin." She said to herself.   
"It seems they have yet to arrive, my lady." Arcadia jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She held her hand to her chest as she turned to find Lancelot.   
"Jeese! You scared the sh..." Arcadia paused when she realized what she was about to say. Lancelot laughed raising his eyebrows at her language. "I mean you startled me." She blushed a bit at the fact that he had startled her.   
"Indeed." He came to stand next to her. "You look lovely." He looked over at her and smiled. She turned to look at him as well. He was wearing all black with a tunic that tied up the front along with black leather pants and boots. He also had a black belt around his waist.   
"You don't look to bad yourself, Sir Lancelot." She locked her gaze with his for only a moment before turning away. Before either of them could say anything else it was announced that Arthur and Guinevere were arriving.  
  
After taking their seats, Guin caught Arcadia's gaze. She motioned for her and Lancelot to come and take their seats along with everyone else.  
"May I have the pleasure of escorting you to your seat, my lady?" Lancelot held out his arm for her.  
Arcadia gave him a small smile before taking his arm. She took the seat next to Guinevere at her request with her brother sitting across from her and Mila sitting next to her. Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, and Bors along with his lover Venora sat around the King and his wife.  
Arcadia finally got to meet these amazing knights that Guin had wrote to her about. The former knights all greeted her with a smile and she returned them. Noticing there were only a few of them that she had been introduced to she leaned towards Guinevere.  
"I thought there were seven." Arcadia whispered to her friend.  
"Seven what?" Guin said placing a grape in her mouth.  
"Knights."  
"Dagonet was lost on their last mission for Rome. Tristen was lost during the battle with the Saxons." Guin explained sadly.  
"Oh! I'm sorry to bring it up." Guin gave her a small smile reassuring her that it was ok.  
  
Gawain looked over at Lancelot after he had taken his seat next to him. "It seems you have found your next victim." He laughed.  
Before Lancelot could say anything Galahad, who was sitting across from him, leaned over to talk. "I heard from Guin that she is not so easily captured." He looked over at Arcadia to make sure that she had not heard him.  
Lancelot raised his eyebrows before looking down at his food. He looked up again at his fellow knights. "Does she look familiar to any of you?" He asked softly.  
Galahad, Gawain, and Bors looked up at him in surprise. "Who?" Bors asked.   
"Arcadia!" Lancelot said. They looked at each other before all three of them leaned over the table to look at Arcadia. Unfortunately, they were not so discreet and Arcadia looked up when she felt a slight shift of the table. When she saw them looking at her she raised her eyebrows.  
"What?" She laughed.  
"Nothin!" They all said in unison as they turned back to what they were doing. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Most of the evening went without further incident. Everyone was having a good time; laughing and talking. Arcadia had a lot of fun talking with the former knights about their adventures and homeland.  
"What about your homeland?" Galahad asked Arcadia. She looked over at him and smiled.  
"Its beautiful. The country side is like green waves and the sky is blue as blue." A far off look came across her face. "Its amazing."  
All the nights smiled at her remembering their own homeland. They couldn't wait to get home. Arcadia was about to speak when a messenger from the wall came running into the dinning hall.  
"My lord, more riders are approaching." The messenger was breathless as he spoke.  
Arcadia, Mila, and Dameon both rose from their seats. They looked to the messenger expectantly willing him to continue with their gazes. Tension began to grow increasingly thick as the silent pause continued.  
"They are all dressed in black with dark gray cloaks. They are nearing the gates increasingly fast, my lord."  
"Holy hell!" Arcadia's eyes grew wide. "It's always bad timing." She said under her breath.  
  
Chapter Four  
"Do we move out, chief?" Dameon and Mila made their way over to Arcadia.  
"Go get ready, we leave immediately." Arcadia whispered to them. They nodded before heading off to their rooms.  
"Arcadia! You haven't even been here a full day. What's going on?" Guinevere rose from her seat.  
"War, my lady." Arcadia looked to Arthur. "Will you open the gates, my lord? The riders are mine." Arcadia held her gaze with Arthur. He turned towards the messenger who silently waited for his next order.  
"Have the gates opened immediately." Arcadia nodded her thanks before heading for her room.  
The four knight's that had only moments before been talking with the carefree Arcadia also stood surprised.  
"War?" Gawain looked puzzled.  
  
Arthur, Guinevere, Gawain, Bors, Lancelot, and Galahad stood around the round table, which they continued to use it as a meeting place. There was a long pause before anyone spoke.  
"I'm going, Arthur." Guinevere looked over at her husband. Arthur looked over at his wife and sighed.  
"She is my best friend and I will not let her go into battle alone just like she wouldn't let me go out alone." Guinevere's voice began to rise.  
"I will not let you go alone either." Arthur also rose to his feet his voice rising. The knights were surprised to see their commander in such a state. He had always kept his calm before. "I don't want to lose you Guinevere." He whispered to her.  
"I understand, but you have seen me fight. If they have already reached the stronghold of Arcadia's people, she is going to need all the help she can get. She can not fight with only three trained warriors." Guinevere looked at all the knights. "The Saxon's are still scattered about this country, you know as well as I do when they regroup they grow stronger especially if they have a leader." Guinevere looked back at Arthur. "I will be leaving with her." Guinevere took one last glance around the table before making her way to her room to prepare.  
Arthur put his face in his hands. He had no idea what he should do? How could he stop her? She is far too stubborn and loyal to be convinced to back down.  
"What should we do Arthur?" Lancelot asked. He did not like the struggle that was going on in his friend's eyes. He would really allow Guinevere to leave?  
"I cannot leave. There are still things that need to be attended to here." Arthur replied.  
"Is it worth it?" Galahad broke the moment of silence. "Is it worth us going, Arthur?"  
Everyone looked up at Galahad surprised. They heard him talk about how much he wished to go home. Why would he think about going?  
"If what Guinevere says is true, Arcadia and her people were there when we were fighting the Saxons." Galahad explained. "I heard them talking. Most of Arcadia's people are half Woad half Samaritan."  
Arthur was surprised at what Galahad was saying. "You want to go and fight, Galahad?"  
"If not for the Woad half, for the Samaritan half." Galahad looked over at Gawain, Lancelot, and Bors. They all nodded in agreement. Then they looked to Arthur.  
"You do realize you will be under Guinevere's command, if not Arcadia's?" They all nodded as Arthur took a deep breath and let it out. "If you all are willing, but you are not forced to go. I wish you all luck. I only wish that I could join you." Arthur shared a glance with his friends, they were still like his knights and although they are free men he knows they always will be his knights even if they are not in service for him. He nodded before exiting the room.  
  
After making it to her room, Arcadia quickly changed into her brown leather pants but instead of her regular shirt she dressed in a brown bodice like shirt without straps. She adorned her twin swords on her back with her dagger hung low on her hip. She quickly put her hair into a bun then grabbed her bag. She flung her cloak over her shoulders as she made her way out into the corridor. Mila and Dameon met her in the main hall as they made their way to the wall to greet their friendly riders. They were surprised to see Guinevere waiting for them with her husband beside her. Arcadia paused when their eyes met.  
"I'm coming with you." She declared fully dressed in her own battle gear and weapons.  
"Like hell you are, my lady." Arcadia said. "No offense, of course. You are married women. I seriously doubt your husband would allow you to come." Arthur stepped forward giving Arcadia a slight smile and nod. "You better take care of her. She better be back in one piece." Arcadia nodded to him before making her way down the steps. Arcadia hadn't noticed that as she turned to walk away Gawain, Galahad, and Lancelot were following Guin who had started following her. Arthur had decided to keep Bors around for company.  
"You can't fight them alone, Arcadia." Guin yelled to her friend. "They are more reckless then you seem to realize, especially if they are following a leader." Guin grabbed her friends' arm jerking her around to face her.  
"You think I don't know that?" Arcadia was surprised to see the three former knights standing behind Guinevere dressed in light armor and weapons. She glanced at Galahad. He had wanted to go home so bad. Why was he doing this? "They move fast, I must hurry."  
"Plus, it took a hell of a time convincing Arthur, you're not leaving here without me." Guinevere gave her friend a smile. "I will help you fight for your people, as you have helped fight for my own."  
"You never could let me get into a fight alone, could you?" Arcadia smiled.  
"And let you have all the fun? I don't think so." Arcadia laughed at her friends answer.  
"And why might you boys be joining us?" Arcadia walked closer to the knights. "Especially you Galahad. I thought you wanted to go home."  
"Its on the way." Galahad laughed.  
"Just like Guinevere said. We can't let you have all the fun." Lancelot broke in. "We Samaritan's need to stick together."  
"How would you know about my second half?" Arcadia looked at Lancelot then over at Galahad who shrugged and gave her a small smile.  
"Arcadia!" She turned when she heard someone call her name. The three riders had just entered the gates and were galloping towards her.  
"Brakin?" Arcadia walked up to the chestnut brown horse when it came to a hold. "John was suppose to come, not you." She looked up at her 14- year-old brother.  
"He's gone, Arcadia." Brakin climbed off his horse. Even for his young age he was about as tall as his older sister. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes.  
"What do you mean?" She asked him softly.  
"There was another attack on our village. John went out to fight...he never returned." Brakin explained softly.  
"Shit!" She screamed as she kicked at the dirt under her feet. Mila and Dameon came up beside her for comfort. John had been an old family friend and all three of them had been close to him ever since they were young.  
"I'll go get the horses." Dameon said walking off towards the stables. Gawain followed him to get his, Lancelot, Galahad, and Guin's horses.  
"What's our plan, chief?" Guin walked over to stand in front of her friend.  
Arcadia looked over at her younger brother, then at the two riders that were with him. She was glad to see that they were some of her own bodyguards that had escorted Brakin.  
"I do not know." She looked away from Guin and turned back to her younger brother. "Where are the others?"  
"They are with ma. They were just fine when I left to come get you. It was only a day after you left that some Saxons were spotted. There weren't very many so we didn't think that they would attack."  
"What about pa? Where is he?"  
"With John." Arcadia looked away from him when he answered. Dameon and Gawain had just showed up with the horses, saddled and ready to go. They handed everyone their horse. Arcadia climbed up on her brown and white mare (I think that is the correct word, sorry if it isn't) and everyone followed.  
She turned her horse around to see that everyone was ready to go. Just before she turned back she caught Arthur's eye from the top of the fortress steps. He gave her a small smile before nodding. Arcadia returned the gesture before she turned her horse around. "We ride!" She yelled to her companions as she urged her horse forward. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Chapter Five The riders rode hard the first day all through Woad territory without incident of course. Reluctantly, Arcadia decided to stop to set up camp just as the sun was dropping beyond the horizon. Mila and Galahad got a small campfire going while Dameon and Arcadia got the horses settled in and comfortable. Lancelot and Guinevere went to scout ahead to check for anything unusual. As the two started out they seemed very quiet. When they were finally out of earshot of the camp Guinevere spoke up. "You do recognize her, don't you?" She looked over at Lancelot.  
Lancelot looked over at her but then turned back forward. "Vaguely! There are bits and pieces but rarely are they ever clear enough to understand." They said nothing else until they were headed back to the camp.  
"The reason you recognize her..." Guinevere paused to look over at Lancelot. He turned to as well when he heard her voice. "...is because she saved your life." Guin smirked at the confused expression on his face before galloping over to the camp.  
Lancelot stopped his horse as Guinevere took off. Did she mean Arcadia was really there? She's the blurred figure he'd seen in his dreams so many times before? He shaked his head to clear his mind, before galloping after her. When he showed up everyone had gathered around the campfire talking and eating. As he unsaddled his horse he looked over when he heard someone laugh. He watched as Galahad whispered something in Arcadia's ear. She pushed him playfully as she laughed. He frowned at the scene before turning back to his horse. He was surprised to feel his stomach knot in jealousy. He finished settling his horse in for the night as he mentally smacked him self for feeling such things. He had nothing to feel jealous about. He walked over and joined everyone by the fire.  
"Why the serious look, Lancelot?" Gawain asked his friend slapping him on the back as he sat down. Everyone stopped when they heard Gawain. It was a rare to find seriousness on Lancelot's face.  
Lancelot looked up as everyone became quiet and looked over at him. He locked gazes with Guinevere for a moment before looking at Arcadia then to Gawain. "Just thinking!" He shrugged as he began to eat. Everyone went back to what they were going, except for Arcadia.  
Arcadia, being the observant person she is, happened to notice the exchanged gazes between Guin and Lancelot and then to her. Locking gazes with Lancelot for that split second gave her an idea of what might have gone on when they went scouting.  
"What happened?" She asked loudly, looking at Guin then at Lancelot. Once again it became quiet and a determined look came to Arcadias face.  
"Why do you think something happened?" Guin gave her friend a confused look.  
"BULLSHIT! Lancelot is not that hard to read." Arcadia stated. She watched Guin raise her eyebrows.  
Arcadia sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm waiting."  
"Nothing happened. We don't know what you're talking about?" Lancelot once more went back to eating.  
"No, I believe something did happen. I'll find out sooner or later. One of you will slip up."  
  
It took a good two and a half weeks to get close to the outskirts Ergyng. They had yet to meet any Saxons but were expecting the worst. As they were making their way through the large expanse of woods the horses started to become restless.  
Arcadia began to lightly stroke her horse's neck as he reared up on his hind legs. Arcadia kept a firm grip on the reigns as the horse once more reared. When she had finally gotten Arcadicus to calm down she watched the woods around her.  
"What is it?" Mila walked her horse up next to Arcadia's. Everyone was watching the woods around him or her. They all felt as if someone or something was watching. Cicero, who the whole time had been in Arcadia's bag where he felt it was most safe, finally poked his head out to see what was going on. When he noticed the calmness around him he jumped up onto Arcadia's shoulder.  
Surprised by the sudden weight on her shoulder, Arcadia looked over at the monkey. "Where have you been hiding, scardy cat?"  
The monkey gave her a small smile before wrapping his tiny arms around her head. Arcadia sighed and moved the small hands up to her forehead so they were not covering her eyes. Her horse snorted loudly when the sound of a twig braking echoed amongst the trees. Arcadia drew one of her short swords on her back as she swiftly climbed off her horse. Cicero once more took shelter in her bag. She slowly walked forwards before she heard another twig snap. She paused and turned when she heard her companions get out their weapons.  
"Don't!" She mouthed to them. They all looked at her like she was insane. She rolled her eyes before turning back. Mila got off her horses to stand beside her.  
"I think you know who it is." Mila said with a smile. "They'd be able to smell you a country away." She exaggerated.  
Arcadia laughed slightly at her friend. They turned to watch two gray wolves run towards them along with two small boys, one being 4 and the other 6. Arcadia fell to the ground as the two wolves tackled her. She heard the faint voice of Mila telling Guin and the three knights to put back their weapons. She continued to playfully wrestle with the animals before sitting up on her knees to look at her two younger brothers.  
"What are you two doing out here alone? You were supposed to stay with Alexis." A serious expression came to Arcadia's face as she looked at them. A pout came to their innocent faces before Arcadia opened her arms for them. They gratefully went into them with wide grins. "Alexis is not going to be very happy when she finds out?" The two younger boys stepped away to look at their sister.  
"Please don't tell, Cadia." Daniel, the oldest, pouted. He wore a pair of brown slacks and a white shirt and his dark brown hair was ruffled from playing. "Karr and Skinny were with us." He said referring to the two wolves, which continued to try and jump on top of Arcadia in excitement of her arrival and their playfulness.  
"You know what I told you before I left." Arcadia rose to her full height.  
"Yes." The two boys said sadly in unison.  
"We better get you two back." Arcadia walked Daniel over to Mila's horse and after she had climbed on sat him in front of her for the ride back. She then lifted Gabriel up seating him in her own saddle and climbing on behind him. Karr and Skinny ran on ahead as the group continued the short distance to the small village. Arcadia was surprised that they had not crossed any Saxons yet and she called Brakin up beside her. "Where are they?"  
"They come and go. They don't show themselves until right before they attack. They have become less bold when they are few. I believe they must be taking shelter in these very woods but they are scattered about." Brakin explained.  
Arcadia nodded then looked forward again at the village they were getting closer to. Once they had passed between the large wooden doors leading into the village a stable master was ready to take their horses to the stables. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Arcadia had helped Gabriel off her horse she grabbed her bag and made her way up to the small fortress. She took no notice of her surroundings as she made her way up the stone staircase. The fortress was no bigger then a large house. Honeysickle vines crept up along its wall looking as if they were engulfing the stone. At places the stone was crumbling from its old age and the past battles that had taken place. The sorry excuse for steps leading up to the main hall were half gone.

Arcadia made her way up these stairs. She could hear her traveling companions climbing off their own horses and grabbing their own belongings. Arcadia's two younger brothers, along with Brakin, ran off in search of Alexis and their other brother's and sister's to tell them of the good news of her return. Karr and Skinny had stayed outside the village where they spent most of their time. A village was no place for a wolf, or two for that matter, to be locked up in. They had yet to notice the smirk on the faces of the two guards following closely behind. Guin, Mila, Dameon, and the three knights made a move to follow Arcadia just as she reached the top of the stairs but were immediately surrounded by Saxon guards. They were all taken completely by surprise, dropping their belongings and raising their weapons ready for an attack.

Arcadia had made it more then half way into the main hall and was unable to here Mila's cry of warning. What she found when she looked up made her pause. Sitting on the small throne was the devil's son himself... Cyric, with a dozen Saxon bodyguards on either side of him, their swords ready for a fight. Cedric's last living and youngest son smiled down at Arcadia's shocked expression.

Arcadia turned and ran back to the top of the staircase to see her friends surrounded by two dozen Saxon guards. The three knights along with Guin, Mila, and Dameon had their weapons drawn. Arcadia looked at her friends with shock and terror clouding her vision. Why hadn't she seen this coming? She knew it was odd that they had no trouble getting here. She locked gazes with Dameon. Both of them were scared to death of what might have happened to their family.

"Go Arcadia!" Dameon yelled to her. She hesitated not wanting to leave their sides. She looked over at Lancelot catching his gaze. She had become rather close with him and knew how much he wanted to see his homeland once again. She looked over at Galahad and Gawain as well and knew they too felt the same. She couldn't let anything happen to them. Then there was Guinevere. She had just been married and she had a wonderful husband waiting back at the wall for her return. "Go, you idiot!" Dameon yelled in a fierce voice thinking that Arcadia had not heard him.

Arcadia did not hesitate this time as she ran down the stone steps dodging two Saxons along the way. She ran as fast as her short legs could carry her. She was able to loose the two Saxons around a corner but then another two got on her tail. She continued to move closer to the house only to come to an abrupt stop a few feet away. The flames reached for the sky like impatient hands reaching to grab the heavens. She watched in horrer as the roof finally collapsed in a flurry of bright red and orange sparks.

Arcadia became paralyzed with shock as she fell to her knees and hit her fists against the ground. She screamed in frustration along with the feeling of pain running up her arms and through her bones. It felt as if her heart had just been snatched from her chest and thrown to the ground to be trampled on by stomping feet. She struggled to pull air into her lungs. She fell forward when she was kicked hard from behind. She rolled over onto her back to meet the gaze of her attacker. Two Saxons stood above her with grins on their faces. They jerked her to her feet by her hair before pushing her forward to head back to the fortress.

The Saxons surrounding the small group of six continued to keep them boxed in so they could not escape. They made no move to attack them but their bloodthirsty expressions showed how hard they were trying to hold back from a good fight.

Cyric walked half way down the steps so he could remain a bit above everyone else to clearly see the scene at the bottom of the steps. His bodyguards followed closely behind, stopping behind their leader.

Mila was the first to catch sight of Arcadia and the two Saxons who were leading her towards them. "Arcadia!" Mila yelled to get her friends attention. Her face remained downcast, starring emotionless at the ground. This did not stop her companions from seeing her ghostly pale face. The Saxons walked her up to stand at the bottom of the steps.

"Something's happened!" Galahad hadn't known Arcadia long but he knew she hardly ever gave up on a good fight.

"Your right! Since when does Arcadia give in so easily." Gawain said also noting this strange action.

"She doesn't!" Lancelot said quietly.

Dameon dropped his arm when he saw that Arcadia had given in, but he kept his hand firmly on his swords hilt just in case she changed her mind. Seeing this the others dropped their arms but kept a firm grip on their own weapons. The villagers had scurried back to their homes in terror. One home had already gone up in flames, they wished to stay out of the Saxons way not wanting their's to be the next.

Arcadia looked up at Cyric. He anger grew strong when she saw the smirk on his face, causing the color to return to her face. She did not move as she starred straight into his eyes. The Saxon's grip on her arms had slackened and she took advantage of this precious opportunity. They had not noticed the dagger that still hung from the scabbard on her hip.

"You're a shit!" She screamed at Cyric before lunging at him snatching the dagger from its place and holding it up to strike him.

Cyric stepped back as his guards moved in front of him to block her blow. Arcadia was able to slash one across the face. She ducked anothers blow before stabbing him in the gut and twisting the dagger in a semicircle. There were still too many. Another jumped her from the back and held her arm as another kicked the dagger from her grasp. She was thrown down hard upon the stone steps, crying out in pain. She watched dazed as the Saxon brought his dagger down towards her neck. She grabbed a hold of the mans hand barely stopping the tip from puncturing the skin.

One of the Saxons standing in front of Mila made a move forward to attack and Mila made a swipe at him with her sword grazing his arm. He growled in rage and made to attack again but Dameon interjected slicing the mans arm from his shoulder in one swift stroke of his sword. The man fell to his knees screaming in agony before falling to the ground completely. The rest of the Saxons, at the sight of a fellow man become mutilated, charged at them with weapons held high ready to deliver a fatal blow.

Arcadia continued to struggled with the Saxon who was now straddling her. She could hear the fight in the background between her companions and their fierce opponents. The clashing of swords and the sound of flesh being sliced into echoed through the air around them. Her strength was dwindling and she could now feel the steel tip of the dagger slicing into her skin. She cried out as it was lodged deeper under her collerbone.

After slicing off his opponents head, Lancelot looked over to Arcadia when he heard her cry. He raced over slicing through yet another Saxon on his way. He kicked the man off of her stabbing him through with one of his swords.

Arcadia let out a soft moan when she felt the metal being pulled out. She looked down at the wound. It didn't look too deep but there was a steady stream of blood flowing out. She put her hand tightly over it to add pressure as Lancelot helped her to her feet.

"You ok?" He saw the blood streaming onto her shirt.

"I'm fine!" She gave him a small smile. Lancelot reached under his armor and ripped a long piece of cloth from the bottom of his shirt and handed it to her. She thanked him before replacing her hand with the cloth. She looked around her at the scene. Right many Saxons had been killed but then more seemed to appear just as she thought they would come out to be the victors.

"Stop!" Cyric motioned with his hand for his men to stop attacking. "I do not want them died yet, you idiots!" He continued. He looked back down at Arcadia. "You are out numbered. I suggest you surrender." He walked down the remaining steps to stand a few feet in front of her. Lancelot stepped sideways so that he was partially blocking Cyric's view of Arcadia. She looked down at the ground then up at her companions. She gave them a slight nod before they replaced their weapons. What else was she suppose to do? They were out numbered. It would only end with all their lives.

A smirk came to Cyric's face. "Good! At least we understand each other." He said as Lancelot replaced his own two swords.

"Hardly!" Arcadia replied with a mock smile looking back up at her enemy.

The remaining Saxon's grabbed hold of their prisoners. Arcadia watched as they had their hands bound then were pushed to their knees. One made a move towards Lancelot but he swiftly punched the man in the face relishing in the fact that he felt bones breaking under his knuckles.

Cyric quickly brought his sword to Lancelot's throat holding it there firmly urging Lancelot to see what would happen if he made another move.

Arcadia walked around Lancelot and pushed him backward to get him away from the swords sharp tip. "It is me you want. Do not harm them."

Cyric seemed to consider this for a moment then burst out laughing. "Take them to the dungeons!" He yelled to his men. "Make sure they are ALL securely chained." He never took his gaze away from Arcadia's. One Saxon made a move for Arcadia but Cyric stopped him. "I will take care of this one." Once again that smirk came to his face as he grabbed hold of Arcadia's arm.

"Arcadia!" Both Lancelot and Dameon yelled as they were dragged away towards the dungeons. Arcadia looked back at them before looking at Guin and Mila who could only give her an expression dripping with grief and sadness that they were being separated.


	7. Chapter Seven

AN: This chapter may go a bit slow but it will speed up so hang in there. Sorry about the long wait I'm getting ready to go back to school and I've been working overtime at my job because of the back to school season. Please forgive me for the long wait. Thank you reviewers for the support. I love you all. Please keep it coming. Now on to the story...

Chapter Seven

Arcadia quickly picked up her bag that she had carelessly thrown aside. In all that was going on she had forgotten about Cicero who remained safely tucked into the bag.

It wasn't far to the master bedroom that Cyric had taken upon himself to make his own. Its walls were covered with light tapestries of varied colors. The large canopy bed sat in the middle of the room with only white mosquito netting for privacy. Red and white pillows were pilled on top of the royal red comforter lined with gold. A small white throw was partially hanging off the end onto a chestnut trunk. A night table sat on each side with windows that sat next to this. The red curtains were closed allowing only the dim light of the candles set at intervals around the room. On the far wall was a door leading to the bath and a large closet-size room. A chest-of-drawers and wardrobe sat against the opposite wall.

Cyric dragged Arcadia through the doorway and pushed her into the small room. Yanking her bag from her hand he closed the door and locked it before throwing the bag beside the bed on the way out.

Arcadia screamed and banged again the door but it would not budge. She turned around to look at her prison. The stone walls were bare and the wooden floor hard and uncomfortable. Arcadia slid down the door to rest knowing it was futile attempt to open the door.

Back in the bedroom beside the bed two small eyes appeared through the hole in the top of Arcadia's bag. Cicero, still a little dazed from being tossed about, peeked out from his hiding place cautiously. He waited a few more minutes to make sure all was silent before quickly leaping from the bag. He poked his around the corner of the bed checking for any movement before he ran towards the locked door.

Arcadia sighed in defeat, closing her eyes to try and calm her nerves. She could get through this. She had been through worse before and had obviously come out just fine. She groaned before throwing her head back against the door. She wondered how her companions were faring. She hoped for the best but could only think about the worst. He eyebrows knitted together when she heard a soft scrapping sounded and then a light banging against the door. She put her ear to the door and heard a low squeak. A smile came to her face. She had forgotten about Cicero.

"Cicero!" She cried softly through the door to be heard. She heard another low squeak. "Cicero, you've got to find the key." She hoped he could understand her. 'He's a monkey, of course he can't understand me.' She thought with a frown clearly shown upon her chapped lips. She could her him jumping to try and turn the small knob but he had no luck. "The key, Cicero. Key!" She knew he could really understand but what else did she have to do.

Well it turns out that this monkey wasn't as stupid as she had thought him to be. He knew he had to find that little metal thing that humans liked to stick into that small hole to get the door open and he knew exactly who had it. He crawled under the large bed dragging the bag under with him. He would wait for this huge ugly human to return. Then he would get the little metal thing.

A great rattling sound echoed off the bare stonewalls and along the empty corridors. "Stop all that racket, you dogs?" One of the guards yelled from down the long corridor.

Lancelot gave the bars one last shake before pushing himself away.

"Will you sit down and calm yourself." Mila pulled Lancelot down onto the bench in their small cell. "Every thing is going to work itself out. Arcadia will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Lancelot sighed.

"She had her bag, at least I hope, and if she does she will have Cicero." A sly smile crept to Mila's lips.

"If Cicero is locked up as well, then what good does that do us?" Gawain asked from the cell next to them, which he was sharing with Galahad.

"They most likely are in the same situation we are." Galahad slumped lower on the bench he was seated on.

"That's always possible, but there's still hope." Guinevere stated where she was sharing a cell with Dameon. Everyone looked up at her, a small sliver of hope appearing in all their eyes.

The stench of sweat and wine engulfed the small tavern now occupied with many drunken Saxons. Cyric and two of his best men, Ratt and Dane, sat on either side of him. Their hushed voices ceased as the bartender sat three mugs down in front of them.

"What is your plan for the prisoners? You know we don't take prisoners." Dane asked.

"Why not just kill 'em?" Ratt looked over at Dane meeting his approving gaze.

"Because..." Cyric slammed his mug back onto the table after taking a drank. "...we may be able to use them to our benefit, you weasels."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys,

Thanks for all the reviews and I know I haven't updated in a very long time but things have just been so crazy with me graduating from high school and then having to get ready to go to college. I'm so sorry to all of you. I would like to continue this story and I'm hoping to be able to within the next few days. I'm sorry for the wait.

Love,

CompletelyWoNkAbLe


End file.
